Thief In the Night
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble/one-shot – in which Matt and Rebekah work out their issues.


**Hey guys, I know I usually write Klaroline stuff, but here is a little Mabekah (Matt and Rebekah) that I just had to write and am actually, kinda really proud of. Let me know what you think if you happen to read! xxk**

* * *

Rebekah approached the door to Matt's house and took a deep breath. The human boy was angry with her, _very_ angry with her. She knew he had every right to be since she almost killed him and had crashed his truck. She was hoping he would have been a little more forgiving when she offered him a new truck, but he wasn't in the way she had wanted.

She knocked on the door, hating that she couldn't go inside, and waited. She knew he was there. She could hear his footsteps as he walked across the house and to the door. He opened it slowly, wearing only his boxer shorts, and clenched his jaw, glaring at her.

"I thought I made it clear that I was done talking to you," Matt said, leaning an arm against the doorframe. He had never been more thankful for the fact that a vampire needed an invitation to come into a person's house than in this moment. "_Go away_."

Rebekah took another deep breath, linking her hands down at her waist, nodding once at him. "You were quite clear, Matt, yes, but see, I don't like everyone being mad at me. You've always been one of the nicer people to me in this town. Isn't there _something_ I could do to make things better?"

Matt scoffed and shook his head. "Like what? Buy me another car? Look, I'll let you know if my house floods and then maybe you can hook me up with a house like your brother's, but until then, go away," he replied, moving to close the door.

Rebekah stamped her foot, knowing she must look like a child but not caring, and huffed. "Matt, _please_," she said, her voice lower.

Matt looked her over. He was _so_ not in the mood for this. There were other things to worry about, like the new vampire hunter in town trying to kill practically all of his friends. "What?"

"Let me inside, please," she pleaded, her face perking up a little. "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah? And how do I know you won't sneak into my house in the middle of the night and kill me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rebekah looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled, trying to portray her sincerity. "You'll just have to trust me. Please, I have no one else."

Matt was trying so hard to stand his ground but his walls were crumbling down and he knew she would just beg and pester him until he let her inside. "Don't make me regret this," he said, taking a few steps back. "Fine. Come in."

Rebekah's shoulders relaxed and she nodded her head once, taking a few steps inside and closing the door behind her. She looked around at his house - saw the simple furniture, the empty food containers from the Grill in the kitchen, the sports magazines on the coffee table. "You really live here by yourself?"

Matt nodded and walked over to sit down on the couch. "Yep. I guess like you I'm all alone, too." He moved some clothes from the cushion next to him and tossed them into the armchair across from the couch, signaling for her to join him.

"Thank you," she said, walking over slowly and sitting next to him. She took in his appearance then, the nice golden tone to his skin, the dampness to his hair. "Did you just shower?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh, sorry. Guess I didn't realize it was so late."

Matt shrugged. "It was a long day. As I'm sure you know."

Rebekah did know. She'd had a little run in with Connor, thanks to Matt, but she was able to escape his grasps for now. "Yes. Seems we all have a common enemy for the moment."

"I guess," Matt said, leaning back on the couch. He just stared at her as she sat there, her back straight, her hands in her lap, her long blonde hair falling down over her shoulders.

"I can feel you staring," Rebekah said, turning her face to him and smiling.

"Well, I guess I'm just waiting for you to talk."

"Right," she agreed, turning her body a little more towards his. "I wanted to say that I was sorry, really. I didn't think that killing Elena meant killing you, too. I was irrational, my brother had just died, or so I had thought, and I didn't think of the consequences of my actions."

Matt didn't make any movements, not a nod or a word so she continued.

"I'm glad that Stefan saved you. I'm glad that you're still here."

"Why?" Matt asked. It's not like he and Rebekah had ever had much going on. Why the sudden interest now?

Rebekah was quiet for a few minutes. "Remember that night, at the ball my mother threw? When we went outside to your truck and you gave me your jacket cause you said it was cold? And of course I'm a vampire and temperature doesn't effect me, but the gesture…it was nice. One of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me, _ever_. I like to hold onto that memory, Matt. I like to hold onto the way it felt to have a boy respect me and want to take care of me."

It was Matt's turn to be silent. He'd never given that much thought to Rebekah. There was always some crisis going on amongst his little group of friends, or he was worried about the bills, or they were plotting against Rebekah's family. But, looking at the girl now he could see how tired she looked, how sad she looked, and it suddenly hit him.

Rebekah _did_ feel just like he did. She was alone like him, lost like him, in need of a genuine friend like him.

Sure, he had Jeremy and he knew deep down Elena, Caroline, Tyler, even Stefan cared about him.

But Matt was seeing something different in Rebekah that he hadn't before. He was seeing someone in need of comfort and affection just as much as he craved it.

"Well, say something," she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Matt took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't going to regret his next words. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Rebekah had not been expecting to hear him say that. She searched his eyes, searched his face, trying to figure out if he meant his words or if he was just messing with her.

Rebekah swallowed and nodded her head a few times, smiling softly. "Um, yes, I'd like that very much."

"Okay," Matt said, leaning up. He moved closer to her and pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, tossing it over the coffee table and into the armchair. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, watching as her eyes searched his in anticipation. She placed her hand on his chest and grinned. "What?" he asked, his voice starting to get deep as his excitement rose.

"I like the feel of your heartbeat," she replied, moving her hand up and down his sternum, caressing his chest. "I like that you're a human. I like that I can smell your blood." She leaned in close and placed her lips on the pulse point of his neck. "I like the small fluttering of your pulse. I can tell you're excited and anxious." She pulled away to show him she wasn't going to push him or take advantage of the situation. She would go at his speed, do what he wanted. "I'm actually quite jealous because I heard you've let Elena feed off of you."

Matt's body was hot all over. He had liked the way her lips felt on his neck, liked the smell of her, liked how her body had been so close to his. He licked his lips and leaned in, pecking hers softly as he held her chin between his index finger and thumb.

Rebekah liked being kissed by this human boy. She liked that his lips were sweet and soft. Matt looked like he could use someone to get lost in, and Rebekah wanted that very much to be her.

She kissed him back, her hands resting on his thighs. She kept the kiss sweet, too, turning her head to the side to open her mouth wider to him, moaning softly when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth.

It had been a long time since Matt has kissed a girl. And even then, it hadn't been like this with Caroline. There was something about Rebekah that was drawing him in, making him want to lose himself inside of her body, and help her do the same.

He leaned back against the couch again and was glad when she followed him, straddling his lap and grinding her hips against his. The kiss turned more passionate, their mouths and tongue fighting against each other for dominance. Matt liked it, he liked that Rebekah was challenging him, giving him a chance to take control before she did.

"Jealous, huh?" he asked as he pulled away from her mouth. Her lips were puckered and red from their kissing, and he could see she was not ready for their kissing to stop. "How jealous?"

Rebekah smirked and ground her hips harder into his, liking that she could feel his manhood hardening against the front of her jeans. "Very. I want to taste you for myself. But, you're not a walking blood bag. I won't do that to you."

Matt thought for a second, his hands moving down the sides of her torso and around to her firm ass, his fingers digging into the material of her jeans as he felt his erection getting harder and harder.  
"Promise not to have too much?" he asked her.

Rebekah's face practically lit up like it was Christmas. She nodded her head eagerly and let her fingers brush along the side of his neck as he turned his head to the side.

"I'll go slow," she whispered.

Matt closed his eyes. He imagined her face changing, could feel it as her breath was hot on his neck, could feel it as her fangs pierced into his skin. Rebekah latched onto his neck, holding him firmly in place as she drank his blood slowly. He tasted exquisite. His blood was thick and hot and she made sure not to spill a drop as she sucked harder and harder. He moaned and she took it as her cue to stop. God, she didn't want to stop. He tasted like nothing she had ever had before, and she hated Elena even more for having sampled him first.

She licked at the two holes in his neck and leaned in to kiss them softly. "Would you like some of mine to heel you?" she asked, looking at him. He opened his eyes and she found herself getting lost in the deep blue of his eyes, her face changing back to normal.

Matt shook his head. "No. Just in case something happens to me, I don't want to come back as…" he trailed off.

She knew what he meant. She cupped his face and brushed her nose against his, her lips pecking his softly. "I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered, closing her eyes as she kissed him harder.

Matt didn't know how to explain the emotions that were coming over him just then. Maybe he was getting a little lightheaded from her drinking from him, but he liked the way her words has sounded territorial and predatory. It turned him on that she wanted to protect him, that she was promising to keep _him_ safe.

He kissed her back and felt his walls finally crumble completely as he moved to pull her shirt over her head. He kissed along her collarbones and her chest, pushing her bra straps off of her shoulders. He reached back to unclasp it and groaned when it fell into their laps.

Rebekah's head fell back as she felt his soft lips close around one of her nipples. She had been with men before, including both Salvatore brothers, but they had not been this gentle with her, this _caring_. She brushed her fingers through Matt's hair and their eyes met when he looked up at her.

"Bedroom," he practically croaked, standing them both up. Rebekah undressed as she followed him to his bedroom, kicking her jeans off in the hallway, and leaving her panties on his bedroom floor.

Matt slipped his boxers off and went to grab for the box in his nightstand drawer when he realized he didn't need a condom.

And then it hit him – _this would be his first time with a vampire_.

Was he ready? What if he wasn't _good_? What if she expected better? He pulled the blankets back from his bed and sighed when he felt her come behind him, her lips brushing along his shoulder blades.  
They lay down together, their hands caressing each other's bodies, testing each other out. Rebekah's hand was wrapped around his length, stroking him slowly, coaxing him further along, until he pinned her onto her back and settled in between her legs.

"Rebekah, I…" he started to say, but then stopped. He didn't know how to tell her that besides the fact that it had been a while for him in general, this was his first time with a vampire.

"It's okay, love," she said, pecking his lips. "Just have me. I don't care. We have all night."

Matt pulled the covers over their hips, causing Rebekah to smile again, and moved to wrap her legs around his him.

Rebekah moved her hands to his shoulders and nodded at him as she felt him push inside of her. He let out a long moan and kissed her, pushing deeper inside until he was all the way in. He buried his face into her neck, taking a few steadying breaths before he pulled out and moved in again.

Rebekah sighed in contentment. Matt was such a gentle lover. She knew he was trying to make this good for her, take this slow for her. Her heart swelled a little but she tried to push her thoughts aside. Just because they were doing this now, that didn't mean they were going to be walking down the halls at school together, holding hands and laughing like boyfriend and girlfriend. She was going to have to savior these moments with him, help him lose himself inside of her and comfort him like she craved the comfort herself.

"_Rebekah_," he moaned, starting a steady pace against her. Every time felt him harden and get close, he stopped himself, kissing her and caressing her body, wanting her to catch up to him. He was trying his damnedest to get to her come when he did, and Rebekah appreciated that more than he would ever know. He was a human boy, and usually they were quick to be done, but Matt was really trying for her and again she felt her heart swell.

"Come on, Matt, I'm almost there," she said, wrapping her legs tighter around him and pulling him deeper inside. He moaned loudly and thrust against her at a renewed pace, unable to stop as he drew closer and closer and closer until he was falling over the edge, his body throbbing with his orgasm. He moved his hips until he couldn't anymore and opened his eyes to look at her.

Rebekah smiled at him and pushed his hair off of his face, leaning up to peck his lips softly.

"Did you?" he asked her and she shook her head. Matt pulled out of her and lay them on their sides, facing each other. He moved her hair off of her forehead and looked into her eyes as he moved his hand between their bodies and found her sex, his fingers gliding along the wetness of her folds.

Rebekah moaned and shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said, but Matt silenced her with a kiss, his thumb slowly circling her clit as he moved two fingers inside of her.

"_Matt_," she whimpered, smiling to herself that he was so adamant about wanting her to come. Sex with vampires was easier because their stamina's matched, so it was a treat to see that Matt was trying to compete with that.

Matt moved his fingers faster, her slickness making it easy. He moved to kiss her shoulder, liking the way his name sounded as she moaned it.

"Open your eyes," he said, and watched as she did as he instructed. "Bite me again."

Rebekah looked at him for a moment but then he watched her face change and she leaned into his neck, re-piercing the wounds already there and sucking from him. He felt her body start to shake and then her walls were clamping around his fingers and she pulled away from his neck, moaning over and over as her orgasm overtook her.

He pumped her until he felt her hand on his, and he pulled away. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and watched her lick the blood from her lips.

They just lay there, looking at each other for a while, her hand caressing his bicep, his nose brushing against hers.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore as his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off into sleep.

Rebekah brushed her fingers over his jaw line, listening to the even sound of his breathing, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen in the morning but for now, she was going to cherish the human boy who had made her feel like she wasn't alone in this small town, and who had made her feel like she was worth something after all.


End file.
